Memories of a Life Once Lived
by I Miss Birdie
Summary: Kagome meets her collage professor and she finds out that a class assignment was a set up just to get her over to his house. It turns out that in a past life they were married, but what happens when Kagome doesn't want that life? Kag?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I had this dream once and I owned it…but alas it was only a dream…..so I don't…. 

Chapter 1: Meet the Father

Kagome walked up the path towards a mansion in which she would be the second part of a group working on a project. After ringing the doorbell her eye was caught by a large fountain in the yard. In the middle of the fountain stood two people holding each other in a tight embrace. Each of them was decorated in an old fashioned Kimono.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kagome turned around quickly to notice a man with long silver hair tied into a high ponytail. He had enchanting golden eyes that captured her gaze the minute she noticed them. "My father had it built for my mother as a wedding gift."

"It's very beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." Kagome managed, unable to look away from his eyes. He smiled at her, making her want to melt away. He was like an untouchable 'God'.

"Yes, well…" He trailed off, noticing that the young woman in front of him looked as though she might begin to drool all over herself if he didn't snap her out of her trance. "You must be Kagome." That did it, he noticed a slight jump in her stance.

She was a little surprised to hear this 'God' say her name. It sounded so foreign coming from him. "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you, Mr…."

"My apologies, my name is Inutaisho. I am Inuyasha's father. I assume you're here to work on your project." Kagome's eyes flew open in surprise and she heard his beautiful voice as he gave a light laugh. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I thought you were Inuyasha's older brother, not his father." Inutaisho laughed and Kagome blushed from embarrassment.

"Please, excuse me, but no one has ever said that to me before." He stepped outside and closed the door behind himself. "Would you mind going for a walk with me? Inuyasha will be held up for just a little longer."

"I'd love to." Kagome replied, though she hadn't meant to sound so excited.

"Good." He motioned to a sidewalk that went off to the side and around the house. "So, Kagome why is it you're taking a class in Logic Thinking?"

"Well, I actually only needed an extra credit and thought it would be a fun class." They continued to walk.

"I see, well that must mean you are a very bright young woman to be taking such a difficult class." She smiled and he noticed her turn her head a little to the side. "Have you met your professor yet?"

"No, this project was assigned through an e-mail. Today will be the first time I meet Inuyasha, personally anyway." Inutaisho just listened and nodded in agreement.

"Well then it's nice to meet you." Kagome stopped.

"What?" Kagome said turning to him.

"I'm the professor." It was a good thing there was a bench behind Kagome because she was going to sit in that spot no matter what. Inutaisho sat next to her. "Is something wrong?"

"How old are you, Mr. Tanoka?" She said looking into his golden eyes.

"I'm 38, and please call me Inutaisho, Kagome."

"That means you had Inuyasha when you were 17 and what about his older brother?" Her hands were clasped in her lap and she stared at her lap, she was just a little embarrassed.

"He was born a month after I turned 16." He faced her. "Those were just little flings that ended wrong." He leaned his back against the bench and looked up at the sky as a bird flew over them. "Kagome, I partnered you up with my son because when I read your information packet and personal essay, you really caught my interest." She looked at him, his eyes were closed and his bangs were slowly blowing in the breeze. "You are a beautiful woman, Kagome."

"I don't know what to say. No one had ever said anything like that to me before." He sat up and placed one of his hands on top of hers.

"I know that I am 13 years older, but I feel like I'm acting like a child with a crush on someone he doesn't even know." He pulled his hand away and leaned back against the bench, again.

Kagome sat there for a moment motionless. Then without really thinking, she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Inutaisho smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I guess I can give you a shot, if you're so determined, but don't treat me any differently than the other students in your class." His arm pulled her closer, if it was possible.

"That's a good deal."

A/N: Okay, I already have up to chapter 7 written and it'll make sense why she said yes all of a sudden. But….I refuse to post the next chapter without at least 2 reviews…and Jacqueline, you don't count. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2: A NonRepeatable Past

A/N: Okay, well I said that after I got 2 reviews I would update, so here it is.

Disclaimer¡¬.: I already told you¡¬.

Chapter 2: A Non-repeatable Past

The two of them sat there quietly under the warmth of the sun for what seemed like eternity. Kagome was happy she supposed, but wouldn't get comfortable yet. She had been hurt badly before and that, she promised, would be the last and only time.

(Back when Kagome was only 17 she had fallen in love with a senior named Koga. At the time she was only a junior, but they thought they could make it work.

The weekend Koga was to go off to collage was the weekend she had given him the most precious gift. She wanted him to know just how much she loved him.

When he left the following Tuesday he gave Kagome a promise ring as a gift. They said their good-byes, but it wasn't to last long. 

About two weeks after Koga's departure, Kagome decided to drive the three hours to go see him. She hadn't bothered to call him because she wanted it to be a surprise. The day was October 26th, the day of their 11th month anniversary.

Kagome knocked on his dorm room door as soon as she found the number. No one answered so she tried the handle, which was unlocked.

"Koga?" Kagome had backed away back against the wall in the hallway. Her heart broke, the tears began to fall, and she took off running down the hallway back towards her car.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled down the hall. He had quickly put a pair of pants on and took off after his girlfriend. "Kagome, wait! Stop!" But she kept her pace till she stopped in front of the drivers side door of her car. She was about to put the key in the lock to unlock it when Koga grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" She backed away from him. The hate and hurt shown bright in her eyes. "How could you!" She said in disgust.

"Kagome it was a mistake, please don't leave. I still love you." She walked back to her door, unlocked it, opened and climbed in. Before she shut the door she looked up at him. He noticed her red eyes and wet cheeks.

"I can't be with someone I can't trust. Don't bother to call, I won't answer. Good-bye." With that said she left and removed him from her life forever.)

Kagome jumped slightly when she felt Inutaisho's arm tighten to pull her closer to him.  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" He said gazing at her with concern. "Why are you crying?" She hadn't known she was crying and quickly disposed of the evidence.

"Oh, I um…just had a bad day dream, I suppose." They sat there a little longer then decided to go into the house. They were walking down the path when a loud voice boomed throughout the property. 

"FATHER!" 

Kagome jumped in the older man's arms. "What was that?" She said as she looked around frantically.

Inutaisho just sighed. "That would be my youngest, Inuyasha." He chuckled. When they turned the corner to the front of the house, Inuyasha was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kagome noted that he looked nothing like his father. He had dark black hair with one white streak on the right side of his face. His eyes were a beautiful violet with golden lighting bolts splashed throughout them. He stood a few inches shorter than Inutaisho, but had more muscles than his father did. Of course he was also a lot younger.

"Who is she?" Inuyasha sneared, looking Kagome up and down.

"This is Kagome Higurashi. Remember, I told you she would be your partner for the project I assigned." Inuyasha looked Kagome dead in the eyes, as if he were trying to intimidate her.

"You're not much of a looker, are you?" Inuyasha said with a laugh. Kagome took on a look as if she would kill him, but luckily for Inuyasha, Inutaisho intervened.

"Perhaps, now is not the time to get to know each other batter, maybe you should try again tomorrow." Inutaisho led Kagome around Inuyasha and inside the house. "Please forgive him. I don't know what happened to him." They walked into what Kagome assumed was the dinning room. 'I told him to act as though he didn't want to meet her, but not act like an ass.' He shook his head.

"Something wrong?"

"No." He said as he pulled out a chair for her and sat next to her after she was seated.

"This is going to be weird isn't it?" Kagome said quietly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I'm only 4 years older than him and you're 38. That's a 13 year difference between us." She looked to him. "Are you serious about wanting to date me?" He nodded. "Then pick me up at 7 and we can go to dinner. We'll start all over." She stood up and walked out. 

A/N: Just to let you know…in case there's questions….Kagome is 25 and in College.


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Talk

Inutaisho wore a pair of dress slacks and red polo shirt. He had his long hair up in it's normal ponytail and his golden eyes shown even better at night.

When he got up to Kagome's third floor apartment he rang the bell and was surprised when the door was answered by a woman who was not Kagome.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up Kagome." He said, noticing that the girl was in a tight black one-piece suit without shoes. Her long black hair was tied up in a high ponytail, one that mimicked his own, and she was holding a wide-eyed kitten.

"You must be Professor Tanoka, come one in." She said politely, though she seemed like she could tear you to pieces if need be. "Can I offer you a drink?" He shook his head and said 'No, Thank you.' "Kagome, will be ready in a few minutes." She sat on the couch and crossed her legs. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, Ms….?" He said as he sat.

"Just call me Sango." She rubbed one of the cats ears while it purred.

"So, what do you do, Sango?" She smiled.

"I am a Karate teacher, a black-belt myself. I am also trained with weapons and can teach those as well." He seemed quite interested.

"Me eldest son is trained in weapons, perhaps you know of him." She shrugged.

"What's his name?"

"Sesshomaru Tanoka."

"Yes, we've sparred together once before, I believe. He is very skilled and moves very gracefully."

"I shall tell him you said so." He said with a smile. "Perhaps you would like to go to dinner with Kagome and myself sometime?"

"Maybe. Thanks for the offer." At that moment Kagome came out of her room.

Her hair was up in a clip with a little curl in her bangs that hung to the side of her face. Her shirt was a blue blouse that hung low in the front, and her skirt was black knee length. This was all accented by knee high black leather boots. Inutaisho stood up.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

The couple said their goodbyes to Sango and Kirara, which he learned to be the cat, and went down the elevator to his personal limo that was waiting.

"Oh wow." Kagome said as she climbed in and sat on the black leather seats. Inutaisho climbed in after her and the driver closed the door behind them. "This is magnificent. How is it that you were able to afford all of these wonderful things on a Teachers salary?"

"My Great-Grandfather used to be the ruler of the western territory. It's been in my family ever since."

They were finally alone, no one could disturb them. They were quiet for the majority of the drive to the restaurant.

"Kagome?" She looked over at him "Tell me about yourself." She smiled shyly.

"What do you want to know?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Tell me anything." She was a little uncomfortable. She had no idea what to say to him. Ever since that incident with Koga she stopped trusting people. Especially the male population.

"Um, do you think you could tell me about yourself, first, that way I could get an idea of what you want to hear." She said nervously. Hoping to herself that it would work.

"Okay, let's see. I was born on October 30th, and my mother died during child birth. My father did his best to raise me but I was very independent and didn't much care to spend time around him." He stopped and looked at the woman next to him. 'God, she takes my breath away.' He cleared his throat and continued.

"When I was 14, I knew what heartbreak was like, but I thought everything would be better when I met Sesshomaru's mother. But then when he was born she left him on my door step because her parents sent her off to boarding school. That was the worst day of my life, or so I thought. I had just turned sixteen so I was still very young." He smiled at her. "Why don't you tell me something now, Kagome." She was playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Ok, well um…I was born on January 1st, which makes my birthday really easy to remember." She gave him a little smile and laugh.

"That's true. I'm sure you're birthdays are quite exciting."

"My father passed away when I was seven. He was in a plane accident; he was on his way home." She continued playing with her skirt which he took as a sign of nervousness.

"Kagome, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She inhaled deeply and shook her head.

"No, you shared things with me, and I can do the same." She looked around the limo. "Could I get a glass of water?" He nodded and stood up to get her a glass of water as she continued her story. "My mother raised me and my little brother, who was a year old when my dad died. She worked a lot so I didn't get to see her very often. We're close, but I wouldn't tell her secrets or anything." Kagome folded her hands around the glass that Inutaisho handed her and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He sat back down.

"By the time I was 16 I knew what it was like to have a crush, but nothing evolved from that till a couple months later. It was the day after my birthday and the guy I liked asked to winter formal. After that we became serious, but there was one problem." She paused for a minute, trying to regain her mind. 'He's so easy to talk to. I never even told mother what happened between Koga and me.' she looked out the window. "I was only a junior and he was a senior. I always thought that once I liked a guy that was it and I'd never like anyone again. Well when he went off to college the following school year, I stayed faithful, but he didn't. I wanted to surprise him one day at his form, but when I got there he was with another woman." She tried to smile but felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I even gave him the most precious thing I had and he betrayed me."

Inutaisho got back up and went to comfort the young woman. He sat next to her and took her into his arms. "Please don't cry, Kagome. The tears don't suit your features." He rubbed his hand down her hair a few times. "It's okay. You don't have to say anymore." She shook her head.

"I want to tell you that never again will that happen to me. Because of what he did I haven't been able to trust anyone." She looked up at him and caught the gleam of his golden eyes. "Don't ever let that happen to me, please. If things get serious, please don't hurt me. If you're done with me, tell me. Okay?" He wiped away a tear that fell from her eye.

He pulled back from her so he could look her in the eyes. "Kagome, I am always faithful. The reason I am not married yet is because I was hurt one too many times already. Inuyasha's mother did almost the same that that the young man did to you, so I what you've gone through." The limo came to a stop and the driver opened their door. Inutaisho got out first and held his hand out for Kagome. "Come, let's have a wonderful evening. No more crying. Only fun." She flashed him a smile when she was out of the limo.

"Thank you, Inutaisho, for everything." For the first time since they met, they held hands. To Kagome, it just felt right. 'Why couldn't I have met him before Koga? He really seems sincere with what he said about not hurting me.' Kagome squeezed his hand slightly, but he noticed and felt it. 'Maybe this could turn into something wonderful.'

'Gods, I hope this is the right thing. I don't want to be hurt ever again. I don't think she would, considering what happened with her and the young man she spoke of.'

They walked into the restaurant and up to the hostess. "Two for Tanoka. I made reservations earlier today for 7:45." She nodded and of course flashed a brilliant white smile. She grabbed a couple of menus and started to walk away.

"Please, follow me." They followed her to a secluded table in the left hand corner. "It's been set up just as you asked Mr. Tanoka. The wine will be on it's way." He took a few bills from his wallet and handed them to her.

"Thank you, ma'am." She walked away and the two took their seats.


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner

A few minutes after the waiter brought their wine and took their orders, the talking returned.

"So, Kagome, what is it that you're majoring in?" He stared at her over his glass as he took a sip.

"Well, I actually wanted to be an English teacher." She thought carefully about if that was the right answer. "That's what I've wanted to do since I was little, but lately I've been having second thoughts about being a teacher. What can you tell me?" He smirked.

"I'd rather not spoil it for you." She sipped her wine as he spoke. She had a smile on her face when the wine glass left her lips.

"Now that's not fair." The waiter walked over with their salads.

"Can I get you anything else?" Inutaisho shook his head and the waiter walked away.

"Do you come here often?" Kagome asked. He nodded.

"Mostly for business, but it's such a lovely place that I thought you would enjoy it." He poured the Italian dressing over his salad and took a bite.

"It's a very nice place. I've never even heard of it before." Kagome looked over and caught a glimpse of white hair, just like Inutaisho's. He apparently saw her and looked over to see what had caught her eye.

"Ah, that would be my eldest, Sesshomaru. Would you like to meet him."

"Um, sure I guess." What else could she say? Her date and teacher asked if she wanted to meet his son, well she couldn't say no.

Inutaisho got up and returned a minute later with a tall man, only a couple years younger than herself. She stood up to be polite.

"Hello," She said holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you. My name is Kagome Higurashi." He took her hand, but not as she thought he would. He carefully brought her hand to his lips and placed a light kiss on the top.

"Enchanté." He said in a stern tone. 'My father has good taste in women.' He smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome. I'm sure you'll have a charming evening." He said something to his father than walked back to his table where another man was seated.

Kagome and Inutaisho took their seats. "Is he here on business?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, actually. He's attempting to get another contract to sell his business. He already has one, but Sesshomaru is a very smart man. He never signs a contract till he makes a few. Then chooses the best offer."

"What is his business?" She said.

The waiter walked back over with their orders. Inutaisho waited till the man walked away before continuing the conversation.

"He sells high tech equitment and weapons." Kagome started at him in shock.

"Oh." She sat there silently. "Um, well I don't know what to say." He reached across the table and surrounded her hand with his.

"Kagome, everything is legal. He's a good man." He looked down at his plate.

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it." Again he glanced at the meal in front of him. "Kagome, are you comfortable here, and don't lie. I'll know." She shrugged.

"Well, I never would have come here on my own." He stood up and held a hand out to her. "What? Don't you want to eat?"

"Yes, but I want to know where you want to go." She smiled and took his hand. When they made it outside, she began to walk the opposite way of the limo. "Kagome, where are you going?"

"We are going to the park." He wasn't sure what she had planned but figured he'd find out.


	5. Chapter 5: A Night in the Park

Chapter 5: A Night in the Park

Inutaisho was sitting on a bench in the middle of the park. Kagome had disappeared a few minutes earlier, leaving him to sit in the dark by himself. _'I wonder what she's doing?' _He wondered as he began to hum the tune 'She's Like The Wind.'

"She's like the wind through my trees." Kagome whispered into his ear as she appeared behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see her standing there with one hand holding two hot dogs and the other holding two bottles of coke. "Hungry?" She said holding the items up and taking her seat next to him.

"I haven't had a hot dog since I was 3." He took the offered items and he watched her as she took the first bite and then smiled over at him. "You look so natural, sitting there eating a simple hotdog. Like you were meant to be so carefree."

"I'm a very carefree person, I suppose. I'd definitely rather eat a hotdog in a the park than a steak in a fancy restaurant."

"I'll keep that in mind." They sat quietly as they ate their dogs and drank their cokes. The night air was only filled with the sounds of nocturnal creatures going about their routines.

***

"Kagome, I had a very good time tonight." Inutaisho said politely. They were currently standing in front of Kagome's front door.

She smiled and nervously pushed some hair behind her ear. "So did I." She hadn't been nervous all evening, why now? _'Is he going to kiss me?'_

Inutaisho leaned forward and kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Good-night, Kagome. I hope to see you again tomorrow." With that he turned to walk down the hall back to the entrance to Kagome's building. He had decided he would walk home, and enjoy the night in all its glory. He dismissed his limo driver and continued on his way.

Kagome watched him retreat, all the while wishing he were still standing in front of her. The whole night had been an evening she'd never forget.

((FLASHBACK))

After finishing their hotdogs, she had lain across his lap. They sat there for two straight hours just gazing up at the stars.

"Inutaisho?" Kagome said questioningly.

"Hm," he said as he looked down at the woman laying in his lap.

"I feel like I've met you before." He looked at her, slightly confused. "What I mean is, I feel like I had a past life and you were part of it. I've never felt like this before," she looked into his eyes. "Until I met you." He brushed some hair out of her face and stared down at her.

'_Even now, she's so beautiful. Her features still hold my fascination. Even after 500 years, I still want her, no, I don't want her,'_ He smiled. _'I need her.'_

"What do you think it means?" She said with confusion evident in her voice.

"I think you need to figure it out. I couldn't tell you what it means, but maybe it's good."

((FLASHBACK END))

"What are these feelings?" Kagome said opening the door to her apartment. "Why do I feel like I've known him my whole life?" She walked through the living room and over to her bedroom door.

***

--Kagome's dream, later that night--

Kagome was standing in what looked to be an ancient hut. There was a man that looked identical to Inutaisho. _'Maybe that's one of his ancestors.'_ Kagome thought.

"Inu, darling?" A woman's voice yelled from another room.

"Yes, Gome?" The man said, never moving from his seated position on the floor.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" She answered, walking into the room where Kagome could now see her.

'_Dear gods! She looks like me!'_ Kagome watched the woman closely and almost fell over when the woman turned around so that Kagome could see her pregnant belly. _'She's pregnant?! Who are these people?'_

"Inu, where is Sesshomaru?" The man stood up and walked to the woman, who Kagome assumed, was his wife, and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Darling, don't worry. He's with Kaede, learning how to make rice paper." She smiled and put her hand on top of her large stomach.

"I can't help but worry. He's my little boy." He put his hand on top of hers. "My baby."

"Our baby." He corrected. "You worry too much, darling. He's going to be a man soon, you have to allow him some space." She pouted.

"I don't want to." He laughed.

"I know, but you'll have another one you can love and smother soon." She laughed now.

He leaned forward and captured her lips. "I love you, my Kagome."

"I love you, too, my Inutaisho."

--End Dream—

Kagome shot up in her bed and looked around her room. "What the hell does all this mean?!?" Kagome got up and walked over to her phone and dialed Inutaisho's home number. "Come on, pick up." She waited impatiently.

"Hello?" A voice answered tiredly.

"Inutaisho?! Is that you? It's me, Kagome." It all came out in a huge ramble.

"Kagome? Kagome, slow down. What's wrong?" He was awake now. Although he didn't know what was wrong, it worried him that this young woman was frightened.

"I had a dream, both of us were in it, but we weren't ourselves." She sat on the edge of her bed. "We lived in this hut and Sesshomaru was our son and I was pregnant. Inutaisho, what is all this? It's starting to scare me."

"Kagome, do you want me to come over?" She shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"No, I'll come over to you. I don't want to wake up Sango. I'll leave her a note so she knows where I am."

"Alright, Kagome. I'll be waiting." They said their good-byes and hung up.

Kagome quickly changed her clothes and grabbed a change of clothes just in case. She wrote Sango a note and put it on the fridge. When all that was done she left.


	6. Chapter 6: Dream of a Poem

Chapter 6: Dream of a Poem

Kagome arrived at the mansion she had been to earlier. She quickly got out of her car, not even bothering to grab her bag. She ran up to the door but it was opened before she had a chance to knock. She threw herself into Inutaisho's waiting arms.

"I'm so confused." He rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"Come on; let's get a little more sleep than we can talk about everything in the morning." She nodded her head and he walked with her into the house and closed the door behind them. After locking the door he led her up the huge stair case. "Would you like to sleep in a room of your own?" she shook her head.

"No, would you mind if I slept with you?" He smiled.

"Of course not." They walked together into his huge room and he closed the door.

"Wow, your room is huge!" she said starring in awe at his large bed.

"Well, I like to surround myself with beautiful pieces of furniture." He motioned for her to climb up onto the bed and he followed. They lay down and he pulled the comforter up and covered their bodies. "Good night Kagome."

"Night."

-Kagome's Dream-

Kagome watched now as the same woman from her first dream was, she assumed, giving birth. The man was there with her, holding her hand and an old elderly woman was there telling the woman to push.

"Come on, Kagome! Ye need to push harder! I can see the baby's head." She looked between the woman's legs. "PUSH!" The man continued to hold her hand, wipe her hair out of her face, and made sure to whisper endearing words to her.

As soon as the baby was pulled from the woman's womb something went wrong. He baby was fine, but the woman's eyes rolled back into her head and her breathing stopped. She went limp.

"Kagome?" The man said, shaking his wife. "Kagome?!" Kagome watched as he began to panic. "Kaede, there's something wrong with Kagome. She stopped breathing!" Kaede wrapped up the baby and placed it in a cradle so she could tend to the dying woman.

"No…." she whispered as she grabbed some herbs and wiped them underneath Kagome's nose. "Please, Kagome, come back to us." She said a little chant and grabbed another bowl with another type of herb. "Open her mouth. I need to put this down her throat." Inutaisho opened Kagome's mouth as Kaede pushed a gooey substance down her throat.

"Kaede, why isn't anything working? What's wrong with her?" He had tears falling down his cheeks. He wanted his wife to wake up and come back to him. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, Inutaisho, but there isn't anything I can do. She's gone." Kaede went over to the baby and picked it up. "Please, come see your son." He shook his head.

"No, no, no….NO!" He screamed. "Kagome, please don't leave me! I can't do this without you. Please…." He hugged the dead woman and cried. "Kagome, please….don't leave me…."

-End Dream-

When Kagome opened her eyes and felt the tears on her cheeks, she felt overwhelmed. She reached around trying to find Inutaisho.

"I'm right here." He said pulling her shaking form into a firm embrace. "Tell me what happened." Kagome took a couple steadying breaths.

"I….she died, during child birth. The man screamed and begged for her to come back, and the old lady that was helping just wanted him to see his newborn son, but he wouldn't. He just kept crying over the woman's dead body." Inutaisho felt a pinch at his heart just thinking about it. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head for comfort.

"Everything's okay now, Kagome. You should just go back to sleep and we can discuss it more in the morning." She shook her head which was currently occupying his chest.

"I'm afraid. I feel like these dreams are of my past life and that we were married. That fate somehow brought us together." He rubbed her back.

"That's possible." She turned to face him.

"You don't believe me?" she asked, almost upset.

"That's not it, but what I want is for you to get a good night's rest. So, please, go to sleep. I promise we can talk about it in the morning." She turned her back to him and lay back down.

'_He acts like he doesn't even care.'_ Kagome yawned. She did enjoy the feeling of his arms around her, holding her protectively. _'He confuses me.'_ She laughed inwardly and fell asleep.

-Kagome's Dream-

Kagome now gazed upon a new sight. The man, Inutaisho, held a baby wrapped in a big red haori. He was leaning against a wall in the hut from her first dream, rocking the baby back and forth.

"Darkness descends upon our touch. Nothing good ever comes from us." Kagome watched as this grown man cried. She felt her heart constrict in her chest. She wished she could comfort him. "Inuyasha, your mother was such a wonderful woman. She wanted you so badly." He wiped a tear from his pale cheek. "We'll see her again soon, I promise"

Kagome's eyes widened. _'Oh no! Is he going to kill himself and the baby?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Your mother's soul will be born again, and we'll find her. No matter what, we'll find her."

**Flash**

Kagome was now standing in an office. The time period seemed to be her own, and there he was, Inutaisho. This time, he looked like the Inutaisho she knew. He was sitting at a desk looking through a stack of papers. She watched as his brows came together. He seemed to be deep in thought as he read over one specific paper.

She watched his face soften and a tear slide down his cheek as he placed the paper back on his desk. "Kagome…." He said it so softly that she hardly heard it. "You've finally come back to me."

Kagome was very confused. _'What is he talking about?'_

**Flash**

Kagome now stood in a room she had been in before. It was the entrance to the mansion she was currently sleeping in. She looked around and saw Inutaisho again, but with him stood Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I finally found her." Inutaisho said to his older son.

"Found who?" Inuyasha questioned impatiently.

"Mother." Sesshomaru said in a dry tone. It wasn't that he didn't want to find his mother; it was the fact that he blamed Inuyasha for her death.

"I didn't know you were looking for her." Inutaisho glared at his son.

"There is no need to be disrespectful." Sesshomaru said as he pushed his brother aside.

"What's her name now?" He asked his father. Kagome waited patiently to hear Inutaisho's answer.

"Kagome Higurashi. She's a student in my logic class that starts in a few days."

Kagome's eyes were wide and she was very confused now. _'Oh my god! He's talking about me!" _

-End Dream-

It was morning and Inutaisho didn't want to wake the young woman next to him. He knew exactly what her dreams were about. This woman had been his wife in her former life. He, of course, had never died and neither had their two children due to the demon blood that was in them. Demons were a very rare species to find around now-a-days. He had been searching for her new incarnation for many years after her death during Inuyasha's birth.

This incarnation was the only one that was able to manipulate her new mother into giving her, her old name before birth. She was the original woman he had fallen in love with. _'All of her memories should be coming back. If not I'm sure she'll ask a few questions and I can fill in the blanks.'_

He felt her stir and looked over to watch her eyes flutter open. When he looked into her eyes he noticed the confusion in them.

"Good morning." He said. She pulled herself up and leaned against the head board and looked over at Inutaisho. "You know who you are, don't you?" She nodded slowly. "So then you know that those stories about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's mothers were just that, stories?" Again, she nodded. "And you know that I'm not human?"

"What…are you?" She said with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"I am a demon. A dog-demon to be exact." He smiled at her and pushed the hair away from her eyes. "You, Kagome, were a great priestess. We met because I was a very powerful Lord in those times and we were making a treaty."She took a deep breath. "We fell in love immediately, and you passed on the position of head priestess to your younger sister, Kikyo, so that we could start a family." Her eyes were swelling up with tears. "I've been so lonely without you. Inuyasha has never known his mother and Sesshomaru wanted to die without you. He became so cold."

"I….I….what am I supposed to say? I don't remember any of this stuff that you're telling me." He pulled her into his lap.

"Those dreams that you're having are memories from your past with me. The old woman you mentioned last night was your mother's sister. She tried so hard to save you, I don't know what happened." Kagome decided that whether it was true or not, she just wanted to kiss him at that moment. The feelings she had been feeling since they met were because her memories were coming back.

"Your lips move into mine and I can't pull away. You angel, know all the right things to say." She kissed him again and shifter her position so that she was straddling his lap.

"You seduce me with your words and those sultry lips, and I'm still burning from the last time we kissed." He pulled her down so their noses almost touched; his arms holding her to him.

"Your arms, so solid, wrapped around me." Kagome whispered. "I'm wishing there was some other place I had to be. You see, sweetheart, I hate you more than life, but I can't let you go when your embrace feels so right." He held her body tightly against his own in a very possessive way.

"I scramble to find the strength to walk away."

"But the things you do make it so hard not to stay." A tear slid down her cheek. "So pull me in for one more last kiss." Their lips almost touched. "Your tainted lips, I'll sorely miss…." She spoke before their lips touched.


	7. Chapter 7: Talk About a Bar

Chapter 7: Talk about a Bar

They were lying side by side starring up at the ceiling.

"Where did all that come from?" Kagome questioned, curious about the poem.

"You said that to me once. You were trying to end what we had before it got to serious, but I wouldn't let you. You said that a priestess couldn't be with a demon, but you are the only woman for me."

"I wrote that?" He found her hand and clasped it with his own.

"You did." He sighed. "You may not remember all the things we went through, but I do, and when you died I thought I would never love anyone again. Now you're back and I don't have to worry." Kagome didn't speak. She was beginning to feel uneasy.

'_I'm not ready for this. I'm only 25; I don't want a family yet. This is too much.'_ She sat up and climbed out of the large bed. Inutaisho sat up and looked at her back.

"Kagome, where are you going?" She didn't turn around, but did answer him.

"I'm not ready for all of this. This is just all too much for me. I just met you yesterday!!" She kind of felt ashamed. She was getting ready to crush him, again. "I'm very sorry, Inutaisho, really I am. I just don't think I can do this." He watched her walk away. Leaving him for the second time in his life. He just sat there starring at the door hoping she would change her mind and walk back into his arms. He allowed the tears to fall….he came to the realization that she didn't want him anymore. She may have recovered some memories, but she was a different person and he couldn't change her.

***

Kagome was standing in the living room of her apartment. "Am I a horrible person for leaving?" She asked no one but herself. "I mean, we had such a wonderful time last night and these feelings from my past are growing and taking over. My heart says I'm supposed to love him, but my head says that I need to run away. Why?" She threw herself onto the couch. "I need help." Kagome heard the front door open and looked over her should to see her friend standing there. "Hey, Miroku." She said.

"What's up, Kagome?" He said sitting next to her. "You see….down."

"Nah, just breaking someone's heart is all." He laughed.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Nah." She said into the couch.

"Come on." He said playfully hitting her on her butt. "Let's go get a beer." He walked to the door and grabbed her coat and purse. "Let's go, Kagome." She groaned but got up anyways.

"Fine, you win." He smiled.

"Of course I do. I always win."

***

-At the Bar-

"Alright, Kagome, spill." Miroku said as he took a sip of his beer. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Geezz, Miroku! You're so nosey!" He shrugged. "Besides, even if I did tell you, I don't think you'll believe me."

"Try me."

She sighed. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." She took a deep breath to compose herself. "Alright, so you know I'm taking that Logical Thinking class right?" He nodded. "Well we received an email with our first assignment that had to be completed before the first day of class. Anyways when I went to my assigned partner's house it turns out that he is the professor's son. When I got there I ended up agreeing to go out on a date with my professor instead of working on my project." Miroku's eyebrows rose.

"Wow, someone's trying to get an A." She hit his arm.

"Shut-up! Do you want me to finish telling you the story or not!?" He put his hands up in surrender.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you. As I was saying, we went out to dinner and that night after he took me home I started getting these weird feelings. When I went to bed I even dreamed about him, but it wasn't just him, it was us as a married couple in the feudal era. So, I called him up and went over to his house and spent the rest of the night there. I had a couple more dreams and when I woke up in the morning and told him about them, you know what he said?" Miroku shook his head.

"What did he say?"

"He told me that the dreams I was having were about my past life with him. That's he's a demon and hasn't died, but lived this while time. To top it off his two sons are actually my sons. The youngest being the one I had and then died after giving birth too. He said he's been looking all over for my reincarnation." She stopped to let Miroku take it all in. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you either have some serious psych issues or you have a lot of thinking to do." He sipped his beer. "Whichever is true, you need to do something. You can't just ignore the situation. Obviously you started getting these dreams for a reason." She sighed and put her arms up to rest her head.

"I just…it's….damn, Miroku I'm not ready for all of this. All of these memories that are coming back just threw themselves at me. I never even thought about having a family yet. Boyfriend, yes, family, no."

He laid his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, I know it's a lot, but I know you'll do what's right."

"Thanks a lot Miroku, you're a big help."

"No problem, girlie. But hey, I gotta jet. Sango and I have a big date tonight, 3 years!! Shit, I never thought I'd be with one girl this long." Kagome smiled for the first time in a couple hours.

"She loves you, don't ruin anything."

***

Kagome sat at the bar alone. She drank and barely paid attention to her surroundings, until she was approached by something.

"Kagome?" She jumped from her thoughts and looked to her right. It was Inuyasha.

"Did your father send you to find me?" she said sarcastically. Inuyasha sat down next to her and waved the bartender over.

"Can I get a beer?" The bartender nodded and reached into a fridge under the bar, pulled out a beer and handed it over to Inuyasha after removing the top. "Thanks." He said as he slapped a ten dollar bill down onto the bar. The bartender took it. "Keep the change." The bartender nodded and walked away to help other customers.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Kagome said becoming impatient with him.

"First of all, Kagome, my father didn't send me to find you. I own this bar. I try to stay low key and let my managers handle everything so the employees don't know who I am. I can't stand ass kissers. And we both know if they knew I'm the one that signed their paychecks, they'd be kissing my ass." He took a swig of his beer.

"Oh" Kagome said, slightly embarrassed for how she had spoken to him. "Well you have great bartenders." He smiled.

"Only the best." They sat together quietly for nearly an hour before Kagome spoke.

"You know, I didn't leave because of you and Sesshomaru." How was she going to put all of this? Inuyasha was 500 years old and had never met his mother and now she was sitting right next to him and she didn't even know what to do. "This is all just so over-whelming. I started off this week as a college student with only a mother, a grandfather, and a little brother and now I have a husband and two kids!" She was getting emotional. "I didn't ask for all this. I …I…oh gods…" she rested her head in her hands and started crying. Inuyasha reached over and touched her shoulder causing her to lift her head and look over at him.

"No one expects you to just jump into the motherly role. Trust me; I've come to terms with everything. I'm a grown hanyou that doesn't need his mommy." He sighed. " I would love more than anything for you to just simply say that you love me and we would all be one big happy family, but come on, Kagome, we're adults. We both know that won't happen." He chugged the rest of his beer and set the empty bottle down, he looked over at her. "None of this is your fault. What happened then was all about what the gods wanted." He stood. "It was nice talking to you, Kagome. Perhaps we'll see each other again." With that he left. Leaving Kagome alone at the bar, again.

A/N: this is the last chapter I have written so there might not be an update for a few days. Thanks to the ones that have been reading and reviewing…it keeps me writing!!!


End file.
